Tokyo mew mew next gen 1 the new powers
by miniyasha117
Summary: Yay my first story :D im gonna make more stories continuing from this one too. Its just a totally random story about the mew mews getting new powers that are really weird XD.


Ichigo was serving the costomers at the mew mew was drinking tea and Pudding was cleaning walked to a tabe."What would you like sir?" The man looked at Ichigo and then stood up and pet her head.

"Your a good kitty."

Ichigo slapped him."What the heck are you doing?"

"Im just petting you, you are a cat arent you?"

"C-cat?No im just a human girl with no powers or way to turn part cat at all."

The man laughed."I wanna show you and your friends there new powers."

Ichigo was confuzed but took him to the kitchen with the other mew mew's."He says he's gonna show us our new powers."

Pudding jumped around."New powers new powers!!!"

The man put his hand on Ichigos head."You first."They all waited for a minute.

Ichigo felt water dripping from her eyes."W-what?Why am i crying?"

Lettuce screamed."Ichigo your eyes are bleeding!!!!"

"Whaaaat?!?!" She wipped her eyes and looked at her was blood all over her hands."Why are my eyes bleeding?!?!"

"Well thats your new power." The man pet Ichigo.

"Whaaaaaa, waaaaaaaa!!!!" She screamed and blood was squirting from her eyes.

They all just ignored her and the man went on."You next Mint."

"What?!?! I dont want my eyes to bleed!"

The man put his hand on her head."Dont worry you each get your special power."

Mint shrugged."Fine."

After a minute something popped out of her face."What?!?! I have a beak?"

"Yep and it shoots lazers."

Lazers shot out of Mints beak. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!"

Then they all ignored her and Ichigo and went on."Ok Lettuce your turn."

"Alright." She walked over to couldnt think it could get any worse.

He put his hand on her head and after a minute she began to float."I can fly?!?! Thats awesome!"

Ichigo complained. "Why does she get a cool power?"

They ignored her."Ok Pudding you next."

Pudding ran to him."What power do i get what power do i get?"

He put his hand on her head and after a minute she grew fangs."Coooooool!!!"

"Alright last is Zakuro."

Zakuro walked up."As long as it doesnt change my model body i dont care what my power is."

He put his hand on her head and after a minute she become super fat and nose hairs whipped out of her nose."WHAAAAAAAAAT!!!!! I GET TO KILL THINGS WITH NOSE HAIRS?!?!?!"

"Ok now that you all have your new powers you can start your new missions."

Ichigo stopped complaining."What new missions?"

"Ill be giving you your new mission is to kill the giant bunny thing attacking the city."

"Alright mew mew's go." Ichigo ran out of the cafe and the other mew mew's folowed.

"Wait!!!" The man threw a weird walkie talkie thing with a screan on it at Ichigo."Ill talk to you threw here oh and my names Ryu."

Ichigo grabbed it and kept running."I really dont care what your name is but thanks for the walkie talkie thing."

Zakuro followed from the back of everyone els slowly."Wait up guys im to fat to run any faster."

When they got to the giant bunny thing they all suddenly transformed into there animals.

"Why are we animals?"

Ryu talked threw the walkie talkie."While you fighting from now on youll be in your animal form."

Lettuce was a huge flying whale."I dont want to be a flying whale!!!!"

"Well its better than a cat that bleeds from its eyes."

"Or a big fat wolf with long nose hairs!!!!!!!"

"Lets go mew mew's!!!!" Ichigo ran at the bunny and squirted blood at it.

Pudding bit the bunny on its ear and the bunny started swinging her around.

Lettuce tackled the bunny and Zakuro whipped it with her nose hairs."

Mint just pecked at it."This is humiliating."

Ichigo had an squirted blood at its eyes and blinded it."Zakuro tie its legs together with your nose hairs."

"Alright." She crawled around the bunny and tied its legs together.

"Now Lettuce knock it over and PUdding um bite it."

"What about me?" Mint just sat there.

"Shoot it with your lazers."

They all did what Ichigo said and the bunny was defeated."Nice work mew mew's." Said Ryu through the walkie talkie."Today's mission was a success ill let you know what the next mission is when I know what it is."

"Um ok well good job mew mew's." They all went back to the cafe and Zakuro feasted on all the cakes and fell asleep on a table.

THE END.....FOR NOW


End file.
